<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>walking in a winter wonderland by mukelftv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452005">walking in a winter wonderland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukelftv/pseuds/mukelftv'>mukelftv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>5sos prompts [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukelftv/pseuds/mukelftv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>luke comes home to snow in his home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>5sos prompts [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>walking in a winter wonderland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke loves Christmas.</p><p>It’s probably his favorite time of year, if you had to ask him. All the music, the baking, being with friends, family, loved ones. Getting to buy (or make) presents for everyone to show them how much you care. The whole atmosphere surrounding it is so magical, it just makes Luke feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.</p><p>It definitely adds to the warm and fuzzy feeling that this is his and Ashton’s first real Christmas together. The first Christmas they’re living together, in the house that they bought together, being able to share in all of the seasonal magic that surrounds this time of year. Luke is excited to share his favorite time of year with his favorite person -- baking cookies, decorating their new home, watching terrible Christmas movies on tv. He’s been looking forward to it since they signed the papers for the house, since they moved in, since November 1st hit.</p><p>Currently, Luke is on his way home from town, opting to walk the short distance to the store to grab the few things they needed. It was lightly snowing out, which added to the magic that Luke was feeling all around him. He’d gone to the store to get the rest of the things that they needed to make cookies, Ashton shooing him out the door and telling him to make sure he doesn’t forget anything.</p><p>Luke breathes in the crisp air of December, reveling in the feeling of winter and the impending Christmas that comes along with it. He almost wishes Ashton had come to the store with him, so he could enjoy the winter wonderland that their neighborhood was becoming. But Ashton had insisted he had something to take care of, so he let him take care of whatever he needed to. He wondered briefly why Ashton wanted to stay back, what could have been more important than spending this quality holiday time together, but he was sure it was important.</p><p>He makes his way up the steps of their home, brushing flakes off of his coat and stepping into the doorway, only to be met with a mess of fake snow littered all over the floor of their home. Luke takes a breath, setting the groceries down on the counter of their kitchen, pinching the bridge of his nose as he calls out into the house.</p><p>“Why does it look like it snowed in here?”</p><p>Luke has been inside of the house for maybe thirty seconds and he’s already trying not to lose his mind. There is fake snow all over the carpet in the entryway and kitchen, leading all the way into the living room. He doesn’t get an immediate answer to his question, so he huffs a little bit, shrugging off his coat and hanging it up by the door before making his way further into the house.</p><p>Luke does love Christmas time and winter, don’t get him wrong, but he cannot think of at least one viable reason as to why there should be fake snow all over his home.</p><p>He steps into the living room to see Ashton emptying a bag of fake snow around their Christmas tree, which he must have put up and began decorating while he was out. The sight is endearing, it really is, but he thinks that maybe there didn’t need to be so much of a mess in order for their home to be so festive. Ashton looks up from the floor and sees Luke standing there, and he beams at him a little bit. The smile is a little infectious, Luke does have to admit. He offers as much of a smile as he can muster, but crosses his arms over his chest a little bit, closing himself off.</p><p>“Welcome home,” he says with a little bit of a grin, gesturing around him to the Christmassy display all around them. “I may have gone… a little overboard, maybe.” He scratches the back of his head bashfully, and Luke can’t be mad at him, not with how excited he looks and sounds.</p><p>“Is this why you wanted to stay home instead of coming to the store with me?” Luke asks, laughing a little bit as he shakes his head. Ashton gives him another bashful smile, nodding as he looks around the floor. “You’re lucky I love you, Ash, because if anyone else did this, I would probably murder them.”</p><p>“So you don’t like it?” he asks, almost sounding a little wounded. Luke laughs a little bit, pulling Ashton closer to him, tucking some curls out of his face. Ashton blushes a little bit in the glow of the Christmas tree lights, and Luke presses a kiss to his forehead.</p><p>“Because you did it for me, I love it,” he says with a laugh. “I’m just not cleaning it up.” Ashton laughs a bit, pressing their foreheads together before pressing their lips together briefly.</p><p>“Fair enough,” Ashton laughs. “Did you get everything that we needed for baking?” Luke laughs again, smiling at him as he nods again.</p><p>“Let’s make some cookies,” he grins, tugging him into the other room with a smile. Luke had been quietly wary about the holidays with someone new, but he was glad it was with Ashton.</p><p>He wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come find me on <a href="http://cakelftv.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>